Strength
by ashangel101010
Summary: Palladium knows that the Imposter was attracted to weakness. And so, he wipes away his own tears and makes healing potions. In a way, he was displaying the strength that he never had.


Strength

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts

For every heartbreak, every break-up, every failed romance, every unrequited love, and end of his friendships, Palladium tends to ease his mutilated (or broken in this case) heart by reflecting on the other person in particular with cold, heartless logic. Everyone has their own particular way of coping with loss. DuFour likes to drink a bottle of spiced wine in her classroom and throw the empty bottle against a wall to watch it shatter much like her heart. Wizgiz likes to shape-shift into creatures that gradually get smaller and smaller as a reflection of his own insignificance. Griselda makes her lessons exceedingly harder on the students, projecting her anger (and maybe some sadness) onto others who don't really know her. Even Faragonda has a coping mechanism, but that usually involves Saladin and Palladium prefers not to think about what happens behind closed doors. Tonight, Palladium is busying his hands by stockpiling healing potions that he is certain will be useful in the fight against Darkar. Also, it helps him think emotionlessly when his hands are busy with potion-making.

The one who got the honor (or the dishonor since he is the villain) this time was none other than Avalon, well actually his imposter. Palladium didn't really know what to call the imposter. The fake Avalon? The other Avalon? Avalon Two? Evil Avalon? Traitor? Heartbreaker? Fallen Paladin? Bastard? Puppet? No, puppet is definitely the wrong name to use for the imposter. The imposter was the one who controlled the strings to everyone at Alfea, particularly Palladium's heartstrings. In fact, the imposter used said strings and wrapped them around Palladium's tiny neck until he was decapitated after the imposter's betrayal. Imposter definitely has a better meaning and less syllables for Palladium to use. He's just going to refer to the evil bastard as Imposter from now on. The Woodland Elf almost added too much salt to a healing potion that is made to cure lashes on the back.

As a paramour (sounds more special than boyfriend or partner), Imposter was perhaps the best that Palladium ever hoped to have. Before his evolution, Palladium was a stuttering twit that was hopeless when it came to going on dates or even trying to ask someone out. People still gave him a chance because they found a certain charm to his nervousness that they wrongly believe it was kindness on their part. Honestly, most of his dates were pity dates. Then, he evolved from a forgettable, small Elf to a muscular, golden-haired man. He got plenty of suitors and dates after his transformation, but after going out on a few of them, he realized that they only wanted him for his body. It was a horrible blow to his ego, but it did affirm his belief that maybe he's just better off on his own. He did have a flower collection to build and Fairies to educate (and occasionally punish), dating would get in the way of all that. Of fucking course that didn't last long when Imposter came to the school during the "Dark Tower" incident.

Their first meeting was after Imposter was announced to be the new professor of Magiphilosophy and at the welcome party in the staffroom. All of the female staff members, even Griselda, flocked to the handsome Paladin. Palladium would've regarded them as being thirsty, but he too was also enraptured by the Paladin's aesthetics. Palladium almost approached him at the party, but still felt awkward in his new body especially around Imposter. But Palladium did "overhear" conversations revolving around the fake's interests. Imposter had an appreciation for unusual knowledge such as knowing memory regression techniques and fashion spells. To Imposter, knowledge, no matter how obscure and strange, had more beauty than people. Which is why Palladium tried to pluck up the courage to ask Imposter out on a flower hunting expedition, but he decided not to when he realized that it sounded a bit too weird.

Later, when the Winx were on forced vacation with their boyfriends and a credit card, Imposter approached him and told the Elf that he wouldn't mind collecting flowers with him. Looking back, Palladium could identify the dark gleam in the Imposter's cool eyes. They were deceit, so was his voice. Yet, Palladium bend over backwards (and later quite literally) and made sure he got everything they would need for the collecting. He packed some nice sandwiches with a canister of the finest tea that he could get for free. It started out well enough for the first few minutes. They even chatted a bit until Palladium got distracted by a Golden Mercury flower. Imposter wandered off and got spat (which causes Palladium to uncharacteristically smile now) by a poisonous Narcissi. Imposter weighed as much as his lies. Libby didn't come through, so Palladium sacrificed his love potion for the Imposter's life. He also unwittingly sacrificed the Codex in the process, but that knowledge came much later.

Afterwards, Imposter sought his company whenever he had the time outside of school and Bloom. He was nice and kind, and so very perfect. They chatted about other Realms and of adventures, well Imposter did most of the talking when it came to adventures. It was wonderful the time they had together, no matter how little. Kissing was "magical" and sex was long, not embarrassingly short like Palladium was used to. It was wonderful, he was wonderful, sex was wonderful, and life was wonderful. And it was all very short. Much like Palladium's grasp at remaining numb and logical with the Imposter. He ruins another batch of potions by adding too much honey. If anyone drinks the ruined batch, they would have sap coming out of their mouths whenever they talked. Palladium instantly tosses the potions in the sink and watch them shatter. Gold, sticky liquid clings to broken glass before being sucked down the drain.

Everything ends, and Imposter just vanished with Bloom without so much a goodbye. Considering how evil tends to fare with the Winx, Palladium has a feeling that Imposter will never come back. He deserve his fate, a new and harsh side surfaced, but he was merely a copy to be deleted and Palladium pities him for his fate. Enough for his cheeks to burn from trailing tears. He sniffles, feeling snot exiting his nose like honey down a drain. He didn't waste his magic to get a tissue and merely slides to the floor. He buries his head into his arms and shields himself from the world.

He shouldn't cry over some evil clone when the real one is at school, safe and alive. And doesn't know who the fuck Palladium is or what he even teaches. He could use this as a chance to have a fresh start with the REAL Avalon with no worries about endangering Alfea, Bloom, or Magix. Avalon lacks the darkness that Imposter had, which means Palladium is fairly certain that Avalon wouldn't tell lies. So why wasn't Palladium happy? Why was he crying when Imposter is a liar that manipulated his feelings? Is it because of those late nights where Imposter would drive him to the edge of his morality? They did some sick shit together, encouraging the dark part of him that he buried with his adolescent self. Their relationship was sick, twisted, and fat with flaws much like a parasite eating the soul of a Cloud Spirit. Imposter love him for his weakness, while Palladium latched onto his strength much like the aforementioned parasite.

"Please, don't leave me…" Palladium whimpered pathetically like a dog that has been kicked too many times. He can only see the darkness and smell burning potions. He has no angel willing to carry him out of the darkness, so he has to wipe away his own tears and continue making healing potions. He views this as a way to keep his thoughts and hands focused on something that doesn't involve tears. Imposter would view this as a show of strength and kiss the red-eyed Woodland Elf if he could. Yet, they were both gone. Gone from each other and the world.


End file.
